To Survive SYOHB closed!
by hungergamesareamazing5516
Summary: Ten halfbloods, alone and unknowing, must find eachother and journey to the only place where theyll be safe. Risks, death, sacrifices, and hope. These ten must find there way to safety... or die trying.
1. Intro

SYOHB open!

This fic is My first non hunger games, so please guys, cut me some slack if it isn't perfect. I feel like I must venture out of my realm of happiness and death and try something different... btw, it's just as dark as hg, just, you know...

It is night. Dark, Dark night. Something is wrong out here, in the night. Something is terribly, terribly wrong...

Ten halfbloods alone. Ten halfbloods just realizing the truth. They must find eachother and come together if they wish to survive. Ten halfblood kids must discover who they are, and use their newfound skills and hope to battle their way to safety... or to death. The danger is high, the risks are incredible. They must find their way to where they were meant to be... through, loss, terror, death, and a glimmer of hope... even in the darkest time.

Alright guys, this is it! Yes, a non-hg fix! By me... this is a SYOHB (submit your own half blood.) And its open! There are ten spots, for the ten half bloods. The form will be on my page, at the very top so that you Percy Jackson people don't have to go through all my hunger games stuff to find it. Just some tidbits though: hurry, I am guessing these spits will go fast, with so few. Also, the half blood can be in the age range of 8-16 to fit with the story line, but please, not to many eight year old. One or tow are fine, But I don't want seven eight year old and three of other ages. Just saying... this story WILL HAVE A LOT of action, and yes, with so few characters, yours will get a lot of chapters, POVs, and attention. Warning though, a few of these characters will die! But not soon, it will take a while, and you'll get lots of chapters first. I am very trustworthy and DO FINISH ALL MY STORIES! Don't let worry make you not submit, I've finished every story I've started. Alright, that's all for now, go on my profile and submit a character!

Thanks!

Hungergamesareamazing5516


	2. Ace Ashford

Ace Ashford POV- 15 years old

My eyes dart around my room. I heard something, what was it? A monster? I quickly tap my leather wristband with a skull and sword crossbones four times, activating its magic and turning it into my twin stygian iron swords. Makes sense, since my dad is Hades.

"You're not getting away this time! Whatever you are-"

"Graghhhh! Grrrrrrr..." My head snaps around and I stare right into the eyes of a creature that I've never even seen before. That's crazy, I thought I'd seen all of them... I brace myself and start attacking, while defending myself against the grotesque monster. Slobber drips from its fangs... no, never mind, that's blood.

"You cannot defeat Ace!" I shout at the thing as it hurls itself towards me. "G...ghaaa!" Sheer weight flies into me and I topple to the ground, the thing on top of me. "No...you...don't!" I slam my swords into it over and over until finally it lets out a shrill scream and disintegrates. "Have fun in Tarturus" I mutter under my breath, pulling myself off the ground. How did that thing get in here anyway? I glance around for a moment. This is it. I've been pushed to my breaking point, all the monstors, all the fear. All my life I've been preparing to leave, my long journey to Camp Half Blood, the place I'm meant to be, the place where I'll be safe. It's time, I know it is. It's time to start my journey. I guess I'll have to tell my mom, Julie, that I'm leaving now- for good. It's the only way. I tiptoe through the dark house and quietly open my mom's bedroom door. "Mom...?" I hear a rustling and then my mother's voice.

"What? Why are you up so late?"

"I have to go mom. I won't survive if I stay here."

"I knew the time was coming, but... now?" She sounds devastated. I'll miss her a lot, but hey, I really don't have a choice here. Other than live or die.

"I'm sorry, truly I am. But I want to live," its kind of coincidental, actually, because my father is God of the Underworld. "I love you mom. I'll miss you." She wipes away a tear.

"You're right, You need to go. I was a fool to keep you here so long. You need to go to camp, where you'll be safe." She hugs me tightly. "You can make it."

"Of course I can." If only dad cared about me. If only he actually wanted to help me. I've never even talked to him. If he helped me, I'd be undefeatable. I'm just me though. On the other cc hand, he did give me the swords/wristband, which have saved my life many times. Maybe he dies care. Anything's possible, even for Hades. I comb out my short cropped black hair and stare at the two blood red streaks on the side. Like blood. I wonder if dad wanted me to be like that, it's kind of underworldly I guess. I pull on a white v neck, jeans, and my black converse shoes, grabbing my most important possesions; my replica of the helm of darkness, another gift from dad, that puts me into invisibility, my leather jacket that has pockets that contain infinite throwing knives, My skull necklace with a picture of my mom... and Hades in his human form, and my sword wristband. I suppose this is all I need. I suppose I must go now, start this long journey. I wonder if I'll even make it. I've been fighting monstors since I was seven, yet sometimes I still doubt myself... mom is waiting for me, wiping her eyes.

"Stay safe Ace. I know that you can do this, you can make it. I wish I could take you, but the monsters..."

"I know. Its not even possible anymore. I have to go alone. This is My quest, right here, right now. I must survive."

"Goodbye, good luck. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodbye..." I open the door and begin to walk. Strange, how fast all of thi has happened. Now I have just one thing to do though, one thing to focus on... survive. I will survive. I walk through our yard and get a sense of direction. East, I need to go east. I turn to the right and start walking through our small town. Camp Half Blood is approximately 490 miles away from here, maybe 500. What will these days bring me? It is dark, and a light rain falls from the sky. My fingers rest right above my wristband, ready to tap it four times at any moment. Who knows how many monsters lurk in this darkness. I take a deep breath ans bring in the scent of damp evergreens, clean sidewalks, early morning. I turn around and can see a dim light illuminating the front window of home, my mother's silhouette waving to me. I wave back for a moment and then turn around, not looking back again. Now my journey must begin.

**Alright guys, there it is! The first real chapter... I want to tell you guys how grateful I am for all submitted characters! All ten spits were filled in less than a day, thats a first for me, plus, all the characters I got are really great! I'd like to thank NeverForgiveOrForget161616 for Ace! Great character! Okay, so, the way this story is going to work is first I will have "start of the journey" chapters for each character, like this one. Then I will just have chapters, slowly the halfbloods will meet eachother and group together, and bit by bit the whole group will become one. They will journey together after that, and who knows what that will bring. I'll jump that hurdle when I get there. For now, please review! Reviews help me know how I'm doing and if people like my work! If you have just a minute or two, please, takethe time to review! Alright, I guess that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and again, thank you guys for creating these amazing characters so quickly, and making them so well. Bye!**

**hungergamesareamazing5516**


	3. Zayden Miller

Zayden Miller- 18 years old

"But why Zayden? Why now?" My little sister, Mira and Liana ask me. "Why can't you just stay? Or why can't we go with you... wherever you're going?"

"It's complicated to explain guys. But... it's not safe here for me like it is for you. Its because of my dad, he's different than yours. Anyway, Mrs. Waterson is ecstatic to adopt you guys. She's always wanted children. You'll be very happy."

"What's ecstatic mean?"

"Oh, never mind." I hold back my tears as well as I can as I walk my little sisters, only 10 and 8, to their new mothers home. I don't want to do this, I've never wanted to do this. Of course, I should have done this ages ago and gone to camp half blood right after mother died. That's what she told me to so. I just couldn't bring myself to give up Mira and Liana. But I'm eighteen now, and life has gotten so dangerous that I just have to go. "Here we are. Isn't this a nice house?" I smile, trying to make then feel at ease. They look at the cozy home, a dog house out front with a dog and a kitten cuddled up sleeping together. Its red brick, looks very sweet. They grin.

"Look! A dog! And a cat!" Mira shouts excitedly. Her gaze turns melancholy, though, when she turns to me. "You're sure you won't stay here with us?"

"I can't Mira. Really, I must go. This will be a wonderful home, you guys will love it here." The door opens and their new mother, a widow in her late fifties, runs out smiling, her arms open, and picks them up, laughing happily.

"Welcome home girls!" They grin and laugh and seem to forget me for a moment. Just a moment. Now I must leave, before they decide to do anything silly, to come alone. I quietly Sprint away, Tears pouring down my face, knowing that whem they turn back I will be gone.

"I love you guys. So, so much." I say quietly, wishing the wind to bring my message to them. Who knows, maybe one of the Gods will bring my message to them. "Okay dad, I'm coming." I say up to the sky. My dad is Hephaestus, so he's less... I guess stuck up than the other god. Maybe he'll even hear me. I pull the hood of my scarlet and black hoody over my dark brown hair and wipe away the tears that had fallen onto my black Carlos with chains. Time to go. I open my backpack and make sure I have everything; my small knife, which, when a button on the handle is pushed, turns into a sword with three blades, the locket that was my mother's, and a book that I read occasionally. I guess that's all I need: my fire abilities are all in my fingers. I can set things on fire easily. Its a blessing... yet a curse. I begin to walk west, the direction of camp half blood. I look at the built in compass on my watch and begin my long journey. Somewhere far away I hear a growl and I pull out my knives, switching it into sword mode. I whistle loudly and the growl gets closer. Might as well just deal with it now. A hellhound jumps from the forest a few feet in front of me and I gasp, staring at the horrible creature. Think, Zayden, think! My battle reflexes kick in and I block myself with my triple blade sword as the hellhound charges at me. One, two, three... bam. I hurl the swords into its stomach and it disappears into dust. My sword clatters to the ground and turns back into a knife. I pick it up and look back one more time in the direction of Mira and Liana's New home. The front is covered, but I can just see the chimney peeking up above other buildings. Bye Mira, bye Liana. I love you. I turn and walk to the west.

**And that concludes another chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks tolordofthenight97 for Zayden! He was really fun to write! I would love some more reviews! Please, please, review! Guests can review too, you don't even have to be a member... thanks for reading! I'll try to get another chapter up tonight, possibly even two. Bye!**

**Hungergamesareamazing5516**


	4. Natalie Sky

Natalie Sky- 10 years old

"I guess I'm ready!" I call down to my mother from My bedroom. She seems really scared, but, hey, going to camp will be an adventure. I don't get why She can't just drive me there, but I guess I have to make my first journey as a halfblood now. Something like that. Honestly, I'm not really suprised that I'm a demigod. Ever since I was little, I've been different. But I'm big now, I'm ten! I look at myself on the mirror. My brown hair, My big blue eyes, My white tee shirt with pink and red flowers on it, my blue shorts, my flip flops... Hmmm... I wonder if all half bloods are like me. And I wonder if I'm like the other children of Aelous. I guess I'll find out. In 900 miles, that is. How do they expect a ten year old to make such a journey? Whatever, it'll be cool. I tie my wavy brown hair into two bows that turn into whips. Mommy gave them to me for my tenth birthday, she said they're from daddy.

"Are you coming down or not?!" She shouts playfully, with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I'm coming!" I run down the stairs, pooping myself down at the kitchen table. My mommy smiles sadly and carries me a plate with a pancake on it shaped like a peace sign. I love peace signs, and flowers too. They're so cool! Go world peace!

"Here sweetie. Your goodbye breakfast. Oh Natalie! I'll miss you so much, so so much. Get to camp, okay? Train... and be safe. My little demigod." She scoops me into a hug and we stand there for a few minutes, just hugging eachother. I'll miss her too. "I packed up your backpack for the trip: your hunting knives, your flowery sleeping bag, a box of granola bars, a water bottle... and the note from your daddy, the instructions for how to get to the camp." I pretty much have the instructions memorized, I've read them so many times. Something from daddy... sometimes he talks to me though, in my dreams. He even said he loved me. It made me so happy. I think of the instructions;

"Travel west, through the pine forest. Watch out for the satyrs there, They are cruel and corrupted. They would hurt you if they had the chance. Follow the dirt path for about seven miles, turn by the river, follow it until you come to a main road. Avoid the road though, stay in the shadows. You will come upon a yew pathwayseveral miles forward. Do not go in there, you will regret it. Stay in the forest for another while, fifteen or twenty miles, then you will find yourself once again on a main road. This time follow the road, stay on the side, for quite a long time. Don't get a ride from anyone. They could be a monster. You will find yourself at yet another forest, vast and lush. Trail through this forest, avoid the hellhounds that call it home, be ready to fight. It will go on for a long time, but it eill eventually end, and you will fin yourself in New York, by the harbor. Pegasuses will fly down and take you to camp.

Tell no one of this letter, I should not have sent it."

Yes, I guess I do have it memorized.

"Will camp be fun?" I ask my mom.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be. You'll get to ride flying horses, and duel, and..." she trails off, staring into space.

"Mommy, it's okay, I'll be fine." I grin. "Anyway, I'll make new friends, they'll be like me!"

"Yes, of course." I eat my pancake and then grab my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder. Time to go! This will be quite an adventure, it'll be fun. I wonder if I'll meet any new people on the way. Mommy kisses me and hugs me again. "You be brave Now. Get to camp half blood and be safe. I'll muss you so much. I love you, baby."

"I love you too." I feel sad now, I'm leaving her. Maybe forever. And she's sad, so I'm sad. But she wanted me to go...so why is she so unhappy? I guess she just doesn't want to lose me. "And I'll miss you mommy, a lot..."

"But it's better this way. You won't have to grow up in fear like so many demigods. You'll get to be safe at camp."

"Yeah. But... what about you? Will you be lonely?"

"Yes, but it's all worth it for you to be out of harms way. Now you better get going, I want you to hurry as fast as possible, to get to camp as soon as you can." She hugs and kisses me one more time, then she opens the door and I trot out, starting the long way to camp half blood.

"Bye mommy!" I wave and run off to the west, headed for the pine forest only a mile or so from my house. As I run, I can here moms voice behind me.

"I love you Natalie. Stay safe. Stay brave." I turn around one more time and blow a kiss to her, then set off into the woods. Now my adventure begins!

**Alright guys, ANOTHER chapter. This is my youngest half blood, just so you know. Lots of thanks to Princess of Flames for Natalie, she's a wonderful character! Also, I'd like to thank all of you who are leaving reviews, you make my day. Alright, so I'm starting something on here... it's just for fun, but, you know... I'll do an opinion question and a random trivia question from a random fandom with each chapter. You can answer them in a review, but if you do, leave a review too, if you don't mind.**

**Opinion question: Are you as excited as I am for Divergent to come out? I'm seriously dying, I can't wait! Say aye if you are, and no if you aren't...**

**Trivia question: In the theme song of Romeo and Juliet, what kind of flower is used? (Hint... a _ will bloom...)**

**Alright, that's it for now. Please review! Bye****  
**

**Hungergamesareamazing5516**


	5. Ryan Blaze

Ryan Blaze- 17 years old

I hear the chattering of birds and open my eyes, lazily turning over on my little bed of grass and sticks woven to make a cot. I rub my eyes and yawn. Sunlight filters in through the holes in My little... I guess burrow. Oh Gods, now I sound like I'm a rabbit. I'm not a rabbit. Its not like it's MY fault that my father, stepmother, and beautiful baby half sister died in that horrible avalanche while we were out hiking. I was so angry then... now I'm more angry. Because I am the son of Khione, and Khione killed them. I hate her. She's horrible. It's her fault that I'm constantly chased by monstors, it's her fault my family is dead, it's her fault, her fault, her fault! Worst mother in the world. Being a half blood, I'm always on the run too, sleeping in ditches, burrows, trees... I've had this long lasting dream for ages; going to camp half blood, where I'd be safe, where I'd fit in... but would I, really? A child of Khione... but maybe... just maybe I would. They'd be like me. Some wouldn't have families, like me, some... you know what, I'm going to go. I'm going to go to camp half blood. I roll the sleeves of white shirt up to my elbows and brush the dirt off my jeans and combat boots, plucking the leave bits out of my spiky light blonde hair. I crawl out of burrow and stretch my cramped arms and legs. Suddenly a sort of screen appears in front of me and a face... a very hated face, begins to speak.

"About TIME you head to camp. It's taken you far too long to make this wow, yet stupid desision." Khiones face scolds me through the iris message and I growl.

"Shut up! You've never cared about me, You killed my family for Gods's sake! Stop acting like you care!" I hurl a rock at the screen and momentarily punctures the image before Khione's face returns to the screen.

"Of course I care," She says, her voice sickeningly sweet. "That's why I killed them. You needed to be on your own,to learn to survive, if you wanted to make this journey. Anyway, you should thank me really; your little sister was nothing. She was worth absolutely nothing. No powers, no nothing. Just an average mortal, like your father and" She grimaces "your stepmother."

"I HATE YOU!" I scream, tears pouring down my face. "You're a monster! You care for no one but yourself! Dad and Julia were wonderful! More wonderful than you'll ever be! They loved me,they cared about me! My stepmom too! She was so kind! Just because they don't have powers doesn't mean they deserve to die! And why didn't you kill me too? I have no powers!"

"Well, if you'd calm down, I'd tell you why I'm really here. I'm giving you your power today, to help with your journey."

"I don't want a power from the woman who killed my family!"

"I'm also your mother..."

"I wish you weren't!" She glares at me and little chunks of ice fly around her, wherever she is.

"Well I am. And I'm going to be kind. I'll still give you the power. You shall be able to summon snow storms. AND I have a gift for you: two crystalline swords. The blades are so cold tyat they'll freeze someone's hand... or whatever part they've touched it with, off. You owe me." I suddenly feel cold and know that somehow she gave me the power. Two crystalline swords fall from the sky.

"I don't want your powers or your gifts! I HATE YOU!" The screen disappears and I stand, staring at the swords on the ground. I carefully pick them up and suddenly wonder something. Is it possible she does love me? No. No, she's Khione. She could never love anyone.

I slowly begin to walk, thoughts spinning my head. What if she really thought it was better? What if she truly loves me? What if she actually wants me to live? I wander through a meadow, breathing in the fresh air. What if I was too mean to her? Finally I look up at Tue sky.

"W...wherever you are mom... I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I stand still for a moment, just thinking.

And then a light, beautiful snow begins to fall.

**Sorry that I took so long guys! I had a debate tournamant all day and didn't have a chance to get down a chapter. So sorry! Anyway, I'll try to post another today. What did you think of Ryan? His fight with Khione? Please review on this chapter, I'd like to know how I did! Thanks to Princess of Flames for Ryan! He was really fun to write.**

**Opinion question: Team Peeta or Team Gale?**

**Trivia question: How old was Prim when she died in thg?**

**Remember to review! Thanks,**

**hungergamesareamazing5516**


	6. Victoria Smith

Victoria smith- 16

"Wake up Viccie!" A voice shouts in my ears. I flinch at the noise and sit up, looking at Nina LaBarge, my fellow daughter of Hecate and cabin member. "Chiron wants you at the big house. Are... Are you in trouble?" I feel queasy as I stand up. What could I have done wrong? I quickly put on my tattered camp tee shirt and black jeans, putting my ever-present fedora over my super curly brown hair. I hurry to the big house, feeling a but scared, which is crazy for me. Chiron os sitting at a table waiting for me.

"Sit down Victoria." He pauses" just so you know, you're not in trouble." I sigh with relief and sink into the chair across from me as he begins to talk. "Victoria, there is a request from your mother, Hecate... a quest, actually." I gasp. A quest? Oh my gods, I've always wanted a quest! "Ten years ago, tgere was a group of nine half bloods. They were journeying to camp half blood, they all perished. Only one of them almost made it. She was killed right by the gates, by a monster. A total fluke, it was the youngest one, only ten. Natalie... anyway, Hecate has created two potions: one a potion of temporary immortality, the other to go back in time. Your questions is... to go back in time and try to get ad many of this children as possible to camp. Your quest... is to change the past." He shifts nervously in his wheelchair, avoiding eye contact with me. "Some people think you are... unstable, Victoria. I don't think so, honestly. Probably just your family lines and all. But, it's true tha you do kind of have three personalities, in a way. Sonetimes you're very nice, you'll do ANYTHING to help people." I nod. "Sometimes you are mean, you'll do anything to HURT people." I look at my hands, my face turning red. "And sometimes you're just... so... COMPETITIVE. But that's why you're perfect for this quest, because all those things combined can save most of those kids." I nod solemnly, my heart beating at disturbing speed. I'm perfect for this quest. This is My quest. I will save those kids.

"I accept this quest." I say. Chiron stands up, turning into his century form.

"You must prepare then, and take the potions now. You must go back NOW." I can't believe mother chose me for this quest! Me! Chiron hands me two bottles. "Drink the green one first, for your immortality. Then the clear one. When you drink the clear one, think of one of the half bloods, The one you want to start your journey with. There's a boy names Zander, and-"

"The ten year old you talked about, Natalie... I'll go to her."

"Alright then. And Victoria... good luck." I nod, walking back to my cabin. I must tell Nina.

"Nina! I got a quest! I'm going back in time..." She stares at me, amazed.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Who knows. I... I have to go now." I hold up the green potion and gulp it down, immediately feeling stronger. I pull the cap off the clear potion and think of the name. Natalie Natalie Natalie... I slowly drink it. Suddenly the world jolts away from me, as if I'm flying through a vortex. I suppose I am. Everything is black, I am fading from now and going back in time...

I fall onto the ground of a forest and I look up. A small girl is staring at me with wonder and amazement.

"How... How did you get here?"

**Yay! Another chapter! Vicotria is an AWESOME character! Thanks to ****Drake Son of Hephaestus for her, she's great! Sorry about the shorter chapter, this character is going to get a lot more in depth once the actual journey begins. So what did you think of her quest? How these kids all died before? I hope I left some suspense with the ending... please review guys, I LOVE reviews! Review are what keep this story going...**

**Opinion question: which is better, Divergent or The Hunger Games?**

**Trivia question: what was the name of the cat in Tarturus?**


	7. Selene Harkness

Selene Harkness- 17

Zzzzzz... "THIS GIRL IS ON FI-" My eyes fly open and I quickly shut off my alarm. I hate that song... I check the time and groan. Why did I set my alarm like a school day when it's Saturday? Well, too late now, no way I'll be able to go back to sleep. I hop out of my bed and pull on my fuzzy slippers, running through the dark hallway to my mom's office, just in case she hasn't left for yet ANOTHER trip yet. Being a private investigator, she's always gone, pretty much. A dim light seeps under the door and I quietly walk in. Suprisingly, she's actually here right now. She looks up from a book and beckons me with her hand, which is, strangely, shaking.

"Selene... good timing. I need to talk to you. Its really important."

"What can be so important for 6:00 am?" I say.

"Life and death. Oh, and the truth about your father..." life? Death? Dad?

"What? I though you didn't know about dad! You always said he just left. And what does life and death have to do with it? And why... now?" She points to a chair and I sit down. What's going on?

"Your father is a God." Heck, what does she mean? Not really something you tell your kid...

"What? No seriously, you said you'd tell me the truth."

"Your father is Hermes. You're a half blood, and-"

"Wait. Wait Wait Wait. You can't just say' you're the daughter of a god'. That doesnt make sense. TELL ME THE TRUTH."

"That IS the truth. You are a half blood, and you're not safe here right now. You need to go off to..." She pulls out a weird little brochure thing. "Camp Half Blood. Now. Or you'll get killed by monsters, no more said."

"Ummm... okay...? Sure. Whatever you think is what I'm supposed to do." Is she crazy? Or is she right? I walk upstairs, still confused, and dress in a grey tee shirt tucked into navy skinny jeans with a purple airplane belt, a black and green plaid open shirt over it, black green and grey wristbands, and... my necklace. The one that's tied to my heart, or whatever. If it's pulled tight, I have trouble breathing. If it's ever broken... I shiver. I'd die if it was broken. I brush out my naturally dark red hair anf put a bit of eyeliner over my green eyes. Suddenly I have a realization. The mini staff that my mom said my dad sent for my eighth birthday... what if it works somehow? I pull it from my drawer. How to make it work... get bigger get b- I'm absolutely astounded when it turns into a full length, golden sword. Okay, this is just plain weird. I grab my green and gold messenger bag and stick my iPod and no-longer-mini staff into it. It's bigger on the inside... I walk back downstairs to my mom's office.

"So... what am I supposed to do? To get to this camp and all. Oh, and that mini staff...? Its not mini anymore."

"Yeah, I know. Well, it's on long island, so... pretty far from here. You're supposed to make the jourmey there without adults, it doesn't say how. Long island is east, here's a compass." She hands me a compass, her special gold one that she loves. "And, I don't kmow if you'll need this, but here's some money, just in case."

Yep, there's mom again, always doing things just in case. She hands me two hundred bucks and I just stare at it.

"This much?"

"A cheap plane ticket, or bus rides, food, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT."

"Thanks. Wow." I stick it in the hidden pocket of my bag, along with the compass.

"You should probably get going now." She pulls me into a hug. "I love You, that's why I'm doing this. Truly."

"I know. Its just so weird, so sudden..."

"Something arose..."

"Never mind. I love you!" I nod slowly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I love you too." Then I walk out the door, not looking back. What a strange, strange morning. East. I pull out the compass and begin to walk.

**And yet anotther chapter! We're getting closer and closer to the beginning of the actual journey! Please review! By the way, I saw Divergent. I LOVED IT! It was so good! At the end of the review, say so too if you saw and liked it. Thanks to RockAngel2642 for Selene! And remember... please review!**


	8. Avaline Donaldson

Avaline Donaldson- 14 years old

"Ava! Aaaava...!" My annoying twelve year old stepsister, Caitlynn, screams in my ears. I jump up, hitting my head on the top of my bunk.

"Ow! What the heck Caitlynn... I was sleeping."

"And?"

"And... I LOVE sleeping and when I AM sleeping, I want to STAY sleeping." She folds her arms and pouts annoyingly.

"Well, you woke me up last night with your SNORING! This is payback."

"Why MUST you have payback?! I need my sleep! Especially today, because I'm going today!"

"I know. Its SO not fair. Dads sending you off to some awesome camp and he says that I CAN'T GO! I mean, seriously, I want to go. Its not fair!" I groan.

"If you really knew what all this is about, you'd change your mind, I promise. Now go away, I need t get ready." She rolls her eyes and stomps out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I shake my head quietly. If only she knew. I quickly brush my dark brown hair into a stumpy ponytail, sticking from the back of my head like a tail. I put on skinny jeans, my favourite black and white Mickey Mouse cartoon shirt, a red leather jacket, and black combat boots before running down the stairs to the kitchen. I wish dad were here right now, but he's drill training for the military off in New York. He went my stepmom, Kathryn, a letter explaining everything, my past... everything. I have a crazy history. Apparently, I'm a daughter of Hecate. I'm starting my journey to camp half blood today, I have directions from dad. I'm going to make a stop though, he wants me to, at his base, and we can spend some time together before I leave for good. I'm kind of excited, but pretty nervous too. Dad bought me a beautiful, sleek bow and a bunch of arrows, and I can shoot really, really well. I'm ready to fight monstors, in fact, I've fought many before. I don't know why I'm so nervous, really. Maybe it's jus the prospect of taking a whole journey to long island alone. Hopefully the trip is pretty easy, and I won't have much trouble getting to camp. Gods help me if it's too difficult. Oh my gosh, I'm shaking. Stop shaking Avaline, stop shaking... I sit down at the kitchen table, across from still-pouting Caitlyn, and wait for my stepmom to bring out our special breakfast. Usually I cook, but today she insisted. She's an absolutely amazing cook, in fact, she's the head chef at a well known restaurant, Shakey's. She comes out with a steaming plate of sausages, scrambled egg, fresh hash browns, and hot tea.

"Thought you'd need something extra special for your big morning." She puts the page in front of me and Caitlynn glares at her accusingly.

"Mom, why are you being so nice to her?! She gets to go to a cool camp anyway!"

"Its hard to explain sweetie. Here's yours."

"You gave her m-"

"SHUT UP!" I scream. Caitlynn looks at me with surprise and then snarls.

"You're just their favourite, that's all there is to it. I want to go to camp too! I'm going to camp too!"

"You can't go to the camp, okay? It's not for kids like you! It for kids like me!"

"Kids that are the favourites?"

"HALF BLOODS!" She goes silent.

"Half bloods? This is just getting creepy now. You're not a half blood or whatever..." I stand up, run upstairs, grab my be and arrow and my beautiful necklace from my mom... my real mom, run back downstairs, and walk to the door.

"I'm going!" I shout. My stepmom hands me a bag of pretzels and an apple, and 100 bucks.

"For food." She says. "I'll miss you around here. Say hi to your father for me." Then she opens the door and I walk out in the the sunlight. This should be interesting, fun. I'm going on an adventure, an adventure to prove myself to everyone else. I'm a half blood. And soon, I'm going to my real home.

Just wait.

**Alright, there's another chapter! We're almost to the end of the 'beginning of the journey' chapters! So close! First things first, I have a few promos for you guys, because, well, I can. Go check out my Hunger Games story, either the finished one or the one I'm working on. If you want to know the ending, go read the 151st Hunger Games! If you like this, you'll like that. If you read it, please review if possible. Also, lordofthenight97 is writing a Percy Jackson story that you'll probably like. If you review it, I will be very, very happy with you. And so will lordofthenight97. So read and review! Alright, speaking of reviews...**

**Okay, you guys know this by heart. Two words that I say at the end of every chapter. Come on guys...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Opinion question: on a scale of 1-10, how hot do you think Four was in the movie Divergent if you're a girl? And how pretty was Tris if you're a guy?**

**Trivia Question: What was the second fear in Four's fear landscape?**


	9. Hagan Reeds

Hagan Reeds- 13 years old

I open my eyes and breathe in the fresh morning air. I shiver, feeling the cold seeping in through my Orange under armor hoodie, muscle shirt, and jeans. Guess that's what I get for camping out under the canopy at a bus stop last night. Better than sleeping on the cement I guess, at least the bench was comfortable. If only it hadn't rained. I run My fingers through messy brown hair and sigh. Time to start walking again. I stand up and grab my backpack, which holds dual celestial bronze hunting knives and celestial silver throwing knives, just like the hunters use. It's actually pretty funny that I use them, since I have a bit of a... history with the hunters, or at least Artemis. When I was about eleven, Artemis threatened to vaporize me since I was practicing black belt karate in the forest when her hunters were out. I challenged her to a dual, and I caught like a blur. Right before I disarmed her, some hunter kicked me and Artemis won. Luckily she let me go though. I stretch my arms and sling the pack over my left shoulder l, starting to move. I've walked over half of the United States already, all the way from California, where my dad died when I was nine. I'm going to camp half blood in Ling Island. I'm not very close, but I am getting closer, which is something. I run my hand across the long white scar in my right arm, stretching from my shoulder to my wrist. The scar from the Chimera that destroyed my home, that killed my dad. I was only eight years old. He told me the truth about mom only days before that fateful event. My mother is Nike, goddess of Victory. I guess I'm kind of like her, I live victory, I scorn failure. She's up there somewhere. Somewhere. Oh, I've got to get going. The sun will rise soon, and the people will come out to the bus stop. The people who think I'm homeless, the people who could NEVER understand. I start to walk away from the bus stop, off on the main road. I wish I had something to eat, but I don't have any money OR any food, so I'm out of luck there. At least some water... I see a rest stop a while ahead and Sprint towards it, but suddenly a girl runs to me.

"Hellooooo..." no, that's not a girl at all. That's an Empousa. I back away. "No you don't...!" I pull out one of my knives, throw it at her, and with one screech she's nothing but a pie of dust. I'm used to those by now. I get a drink at the water fountain and then start walking on the road, ready for any more monsters that may wait for me. Monsters are easy to deal with, at least most of them are. If I can go 35 or 40 miles today, then I'll make it to camp in... Oh God's, it'll be a while.

One step, two steps, three...

I walk and walk and walk. The sun rises, cars pile not ok the road. Step three thousand, five hundred and forty eight...

A month.

A month more of this, maybe less.

Then I'll be safe.

**Sorry this one was a bit short, I'll get into more detail on Hagan once the actual STORY story starts. Thanks to Hagan son of Nike for Hagan (hahaha)! Great character, can't wait to write more about him! Please review this chapter! Please please PLEASE! **

**Opinion question- What's your favourite kind of ice cream? (I know, its totally random, but I never said these wouldn't be...)**

**Trivia question- Who wrote Ender's Game?**

**Remember, please, please, please review!**

**Thanks,**

**hungergamesareamazing5516**


	10. Lydia Aquillo Ramirez

Lydia Aquillo Ramirez- 13 years old

I haul my last suitcase into my living room and stack it on top of the other five, snapping it into place on its mini suitcase organizer. There, they look really cute. Pink with white dots, pink with blue hearts, green with pink stripes, grey with pink stars, violet with pink zigzags, and pink with silver owls. Each holds a different part of my wardrobe: One has pyjamas, one has tee shirts, one has shorts, one has other pants, one has skirts and nice blouses, and one has dresses. On top is a zipper shoe organizer for all my shoes. It's been a bit of a crazy week for me to say the least, and I sink down into my mom and dads plush couch. This week I discovered I was adopted, discovered that my real dad is Hephaesteus, and found out that I have to take some long, wierd journey to a camp where there will be other 'half bloods' like me. Mom says that I shouldn't even try hanging out with the other Hephaesteus kids, but I will probably fit in perfectly with the Aphrodite kids. Well, actually, it's not MOM telling me these things. I men, not my true mom. The mom who took me in and loved me and gave me a sister, no, it's my birth mom. After all the evidence she sent me I believe her, but sometimes I still worry that she's a bit cooky. Oh Yeah the other thing I found put this week is that my sister, Emma's best friend is actually my twin brother. That was a strange realization. Yet somehow HE isn't in danger like I am, or whatever. I don't quite get it, actually. I sigh, tying my dark blonde hair into bun with a crunchy. I carefully apply my makeup, adding eyeliner around my silver eyes. Once I finish I realize that I don't actually need eyeliner, since I'm just going on a journey, but I LOVE my makeup and I need my makeup. I even pack it for the trip. I pull on a hot pink tank top, grey shorts, and my favourite green and pink Nike shoes. This sould be interesting. Mom says that there's going to be monsters, and I'll have to fight them while I'm on my way. It makes me nervous, but I've practiced a bit with some the sword she gave me, and I'm so fast I bet I could outrun any monster. At least I hope so...

"I'm ready!" I scream up to my parents room. Emma is actually the forst to run down, and she looks really sad.

"I'll miss you a ton. Be safe, and text me along the way." I hold up my pink smartphone.

"Absolutely! I'll miss you too." We hug eachother and then my parents was in downstairs.

"Be careful, don't talk to strangers." They hand me My sword, Floga "We guess you'll need those. Keep in touch, and if anything happens, we've always got the plane and we can go pick you up." My dad is a movie star, so we have a private plane.

"I'll be careful, and I'll keep in touch. And yeah, if I'm really in danger..." I hug them and then grab the handle of my suitcase organiser and open the door. "Love you guys!" I walk away from our house,towards the freeway. This should be interesting. I turn around and they're waving in the window. I wave back.

This will be either fun or terrifying.

At least I have my clothes and makeup.

**Yay! Only one more beginning chapter and we can get this show on the road! Thanks to Drake Son of Hephaestus for Lydia, great character! Whos excited for this to actually start?! I am! Btw, it was fun seeing your favourite ice. Remember to review! Please please please review! If youve never reviewed this, nothing is holdkmg you back. REVIEW!**

**Opinion question- Doctor Who fans: who is better, David Tennent or Matt Smith?**

**Trivia question- what was the name of the book loving harpy in heroes of olympus?**


	11. Matthew Redman

Matthew Redman- 16 years

"One two three four, I declare a death war, five six seven eight, open ol' Hades gate..." I listen to the children outside chanting the annoying rhyme. I stand up and walk outside. I am a son of Tarturus. I will make them stop. Then I see my half sister Roxallene and the game doesn't seem so bad anymore. She likes it, so how bad can it be? I sit down in my black beanbag chair and crank up my hard rock music, listening to the tri tones and dischords. I have been dreading today for a long, long time. All my life, I've lived, well, between the world's I guess. I live on normal earth, but pretty everyone I know is a halfblood... today my mom, Emily, wants me to leave here. She wants me to go to some stupid camp for half bloods. I'm a son of Tarturus, seriously, I don't need to go to some idiotic camp. But apparently I HAVE to go. It sucks beyond belief. Before I head off Though, I have a little bit of work to do. I grab a think of wax and a toothpick and sit down at my table. Voodo dolls have always been helpful little tools. I mold a few, just random human shaped dolls. Once I find someone I want to use I will add details. My door breaks open and my mother walks in.

"Do you need any light?"

"What? No, I hate light!" That'll by far be the worst part of all of this. The light. I'll always have to be in the light. Ugh.

"What are You doing anyway?"

"Ummm... nothing. Just messing around." She shrugs and walks away, closing the door behind her. Ahhhh... I'm dreading this journey so much. Everyone says it'll be an adventure, but honestly? It will just be a lot of walking in sunlight, and no rock music or horror movies. WORST. TRIP. EVER. This is TRULY going to be a nightmare. I comb my black hair and quickly put on a black tee shirt, black jeans, and a black cloak. I tuck the voodoo dolls and the remainder if the wax in my black belt bag, and grab my Egyptian iron dagger, sticking it in there too. Roxallene walks INTO my room, I guess she's done with the game.

"When are you leaving?"

"Really soon. Maybe in ten minutes? Argh, this is so silly. I don't need to go to some camp for protection! I'm fine alone."

"Well I didn't choose it."

"I know you didn't. Its mom's fault." Roxallene just shakes her head.

"Well, I'm going over to Ian's house, so bye." I feel hurt somehow, though I know I shouldn't.

"Okay...bye?" I say, trying not to sound disappointed. She waves and leaves. I stand up and walk to the door of our house. "I'm leaving!" I shout. I can't believe I'm actually going. This is so stupid. I look behind me but no one's coming, so I just walk out the door. This camp had better be awesome, or I'm going to be really mad. I Sprint away from my house and run into the woods heading North. Who knows. Maybe I won't go to this camp place at all.

**Alright guys, I am officially done with the beginning chapters! Now I can start the good stuff! Yayyyyyyy! What did you think of Matthew? A son of Tarturus? Thanks to Cheese and Crackers 22 for Matthew! Remember, please please please please review!**

**Opinion question- milk chocolate or dark chocolate?**

**Trivia question- (this is an easy one) What is Percy's brother named?**


	12. Natalie and Viccie

Natalie Sky POV

I stare at the girl who just appeared in front of me. She is tall, with curly brown hair, turquoise eyes,and this funny hat. "W... who are you?" I ask. How did she just appear? That doesn't make sense.

"I'm Victoria Smith. You can call me Viccie. I'm here to help you get to camp."

"How did you just... appear?"

"It's hard to explain. Now come on, we have to get moving."

"But... I'm tired. I've been walking all day. And these really, really short guys keep popping out of trees and snarling at me. I want to take a break." She sighs and sits down on a fallen tree trunk. I sit down next to her and pull out a granola bar, pulling it in half. "Here you go. It chocolate chip and peanut butter." She smiles and takes her half. I notice that she reaches into her pocket and pulls out two little bottles. One has clear liquid, the other has blue. They are labeled, but I can't quite see what they say. "What's that?"

"Oh, these? They're just something from home."

"Are you a half blood too?"

"Yes."

"Are you safe? My mommy said to not talk to strangers. You're not going to kidnap me are you?"

"What? Of course not!"

Victoria Smith POV

"That's good. We can go now." She stands up and starts walking. I follow her and we take up a pattern in our steps. After walking for a while, she says

"Viccie, who's that boy over there?" I look where she's pointing but nothing is there.

"There isn't a boy. It must be your imagination."

"No, he's right there, see?!" She points again, at nothing.

"Are you okay?"

"Can't you see him? He's telling me to come. He telling me to come help him. Viccie, we have to help him!"

"There's no one there!" She starts running to the right, towards a clearing. It dawns one. It an allusion, a monster. It's a trap. "Natalie, stop!" She keeps running, like she can't hear me. How can this already be happening? I only met her an hour ago or so! I run ahead and grab her, pulling her away from the clearing.

"No! He's dying! He's-" She trails off. "He's gone. He died. You let him die. You are a monster aren't you?!" She glares at me, and them actually looks at my face. "You didn't see him did you. Why did I see him?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. If you see something like that again, don't go near it. I guarantee you that that was a trap."

"It was so real..."

"We need to keep walking. I don't think we should go to sleep in the forest, so we need to try toget to a town. There shouldn't be one... about five or six miles from here, really close."

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"Wherever we can."

"But where?"

"We'll have to figure that out once were in town."

"When will we be in town?"

"It depends if we start walking or not!"

"Oh..." we walk on for about an hour, watching the sunset and the silver orb of the moon rise. Apollo. Natalie smiles and points ahead of us,towards a little village. "Were here! Now where do we sleep?"

"Maybe a bench. Or in the little park over there."

"What? Outside?"

"Yeah,where else would we sleep. It'll be okay. I'll keep you safe."

"Okay, fine." We run to the nicely mown park on the edge of the village and lay down in the grass. We close our eyes and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Yayyy! I just won third place in a debate tournament ( :-) )! And got up a chapter for you guys! What do you think of the first adventure chapter?! Alright, now the reviews really count! The more you review, the more I'll be able to twist the story to your liking... so please review!**

**Opinion question- Are you happy with the story so far ?**

**Trivia question- What is Ron Weasly's pet rat named?**


	13. Zayden and Selene

Zayden Miller POV

I've been walking all day now, thinking of nothing but Mira and Liana. I keep wondering what they're doing right now, if they're happy, if they're sad... if they miss me. I miss them so much. Its dark now, the air is cool and the street lights are all that guide me forward. I see nothing from a while, just walking to the west. I know that each step takes me farther and farther away from Mira and Liana.

"Hey! Who are you?!" I hear a voice behind me and spin around. A girl stands right in back of me. She has dark red hair and mischievous green eyes.

"Ummm... I'm Zayden. Zayden Miller. Who are you?" She doesn't look homeless, but I don't kniw why else She would be out here. But... no, she can't be homeless, she has a staff. Oh God's, a staff. I think she's a half blood too. "Wait... are you a half blood? Like me?"

"Well I'M one, but YOU could just be a monster."

"I'm not a monster."

"Are you sure?" She's clutching the pendant of a necklace she's wearing and staring at me.

"I promise. I'm Zayden Miller."

"Okay, I believe you. Nice to meet you. I'm Selene Harkness. Are you going to camp half blood too?"

"Yeah, I just started off this morning."

"Me too. So we can go together. It'll be easier with two of us." I feel happy, suddenly. I'm not going to be alone! I have Selene to journey with.

"Okay, great. So what's your plan for now."

"Well, I have $200, so I was planning to get a plane ticket, but now that there's two of that won't work, so I guess we can wait in the next town until morning and then take a bus to speed up the journey. I mean we want to get there as soon as possible." I'm amazed that she's willing to do away with her best chance of getting to camp just so she doesn't have to leave the guy she just met.

"Really? You're willing to do that?"

"Of course! Now let's try to find a town. Lets just follow the cars over there." She points to a turn lane where the freeway breaks off and a few cars are driving.

"Sure." We race to the turn lane and stay on the side, following the cars. We run until we're tired, tgen we jog, the we speed walk. Soon we can see the lights of a large town... maybe a small city.

"Where do you want to sleep?"

"Wherever we can. Oh, how long have you known you're a half blood?" I ask.

"This morning."

"What? But you're so..." I don't know what word to use. She just seems so brave, so prepared. Huh.

"Yeah? Well, it's been a crazy day."

"There's a bus stop. Want to sleep there?"

"Sure... I guess." I let her sleep on the bench and I sleep on the ground. Tomorrow well take a bus for a while, see how far we can go.

"Good night."

"Good night." I close my eyes. Liana and Mira are probably already asleep. Goodnight Liana. Goodnight Mira. Goodnight... Selene.

**Alright, there's another chapter! So what do you think if my pairings so far? Natalie/Victoria and Zayden/Selene? Please review!**

**Opinion question- Piper or Hazel?**

**Trivia question- Who plays Percy in the movies?**


	14. Avaline and Lydia

Avaline Donaldson POV

I've been walking for what seems like eternity. Step, Step, Step... just walking and walking and walking. Its so boring, and yet SO much better than home. I'm really happy to be away from stupid, annoying Caitlynn. Earlier I encountered some sort of monster, I'm not totally sure what. I shot it with my bow and arrow and it disintegrated to dust. Other than that, my day's been pretty uneventful. I hear a rustling in the bushes and turn, readying my bow and arrow.

"Wait!" A muffled voice says. "I'm not going to hurt you!" I keep my bow aimed and ready.

"Come out and show yourself, then I'll know whether to trust you or not!" I say. A girl walks from the forest, with dark blonde hair, silver eyes, loads of makeup, and a disturbing amount of suitcases. She smiles and holds out her hand.

"I'm Lydia. Lydia Aquillo Ramirez. Pleased to meet you."

"Ummm... hi...? My name is Avaline. So, who the heck are you, why are you talking to me, and why do you have THAT MANY suitcases?" She looks taken aback.

"I'm Lydia, daughter of Hephaesteus, a half blood. I'm talking to you because, since you're aiming a bow at me, you're probably a half blood. And I have six suitcases because I need a place to hold all my clothes."

"Oh... well you're right, I'm a half blood too. Daughter of Hecate, actually. I'm heading to camp half blood, but I'm going to have a quick stop at the military base where my dad works."

"Cool. So... you want to go together? I mean, we're both going to camp..."

"I guess, if you don't mind stopping at the base."

"Not at all. Oh, by the way, is my eyeliner smeared?" I laugh, smiling at her.

"I thought you said you were a daughter of Hephaesteus, not Aphrodite!"

"I did, and I am. I guess I'm just weird that way."

"Heck yeah." I mutter under my breath. We walk together for a while, just chatting about random stuff. I tell her about Caitlynn and she just starts giggling. At this point, I'm almost certain she was switched at birth and is actually the daughter of Aphrodite. She keeps applying her lip gloss and all. Finally I say "Are you hungry? I have money, and were in a town now."

"On yeah, thanks, I haven't eaten all day." We search for a little while and them decide on a cute little bakery. We sit down and a guy comes and takes our orders. Exept he's not a guy at all, he's half horse, and he's wearing a shirt that says 'party ponies' on it.

"Ummm... sir...? Why are you, um, half.." Lydia trails off and the guy stares at her.

"You guys are half bloods?" He says, grinning. "Great! I can help you get to camp if you want. I know one of the directors, I can get you there fast!" He looks really excited.

"Are you monster?"

"Neighhhhhhhh! No no no! I'm a party pony side, I'm here to help. Now waddya want to eat, then we can get this party started!" He seems so happy, it's hard to turn him down. Anyway, we need a such help as possible.

"Okay, sure, but we have to make a stop on the way."

"Where?"

"NY military base ten."

"Whatever, we can do that." We quickly order, eat our sandwiches, and then start off with the centaur. Apparently his name is Xavin, and he's a pretty crazy guy. But he's fun, and Lydia is okay with it, so what do we have to lose? Or as Xavin would say: waddya 'av t'lose?

I guess this is going to be even more interesting then I expected. I'm glad I found Lydia and Xavin, even if Lydia's always looking for a mirror and Xavin's always talking, at least I'm not alone anymore.

And anyway, they're not even close to as bad as Caitlynn.

**Im so so sorry I didnt get a chapter toyou guys sooner! I've been having a bit of a hard time, woth Gracie and all... but I'm feeling better, and Im back to writing. If you would, can you guys please go read the first chapter of my new story, Monument 8: The Real Survivors. If you do, please review. Also, please review this chapter.**

**Opinion question: Who is your least favourite character so far in this?**

**Trivia question: Who is Tauriel?**

**Please review!**


	15. Ace and Matthew

Ace Ashford POV

Well, Its been quite a day. Or night, I guess, since I've been journeying ever since, well, you know the story. The sun is just rising, and I can finally see around me again. I'm glad that it was dark, because now that it's light I know how creepy my surroundings are. Nit creepy in a ghosty-monstery way, more creepy in a silent way. I walk along an old trail, leading me to New York on the sidelines, a mile into the woods that border the highway. The trail is empty, silent. Once in a while I come across a caterpillar or a squirrel, but other than that, nothing. It's beautiful, in a way. And maybe its kind of lucky too, because I've only run into one monster on it, and that was only a littke harpy who was really, really lost. I gave her directions, so, yeah, not really a trail itself is bare: no signs of life before me here. Once in a while I come across a so-rusty-it's-almost-unrecognizable can, that's about it. Its peaceful, serene... yet still, it's creepy. Funny to think I'm only a mile from the highway. I just walk along the path, the early morning Sun shining on my back. Suddenly I hear a voice and jump. This place is empty... so who IS that?

"Who are you?" The voice sounds sort of dark." I look at the boy who's speaking. He is tall, witg black hair, black clothes, and this bizzare black cloak. Cheerful guy.

"Um... I'm Ace Ashford. Who are you?"

"I'll tell you once I trust you. Show me your weapons" Okay, this guy's creepy. I tap my wrist band and the stygian iron swords appear. His face twists in confusion.

"You're a son of... Hades?"

"Yeah. You a half blood too?" Secretly I'm crossing my fingers that he's not my brother.

"You could say that, I guess. My name is Matthew Redman, and I, I... am a son of Tarturus." Now, I don't know a tin about Greek mythology and all, but I do know one thing: Tarturus is evil, pure evil. The most evil thing ever, I think.

"Ummm... look, I gotta go, okay?" I say nervously, looking for a place to run away to.

"Do not fear me. I am not evil, I swear on the river Styx. I would never hurt you." He actually looks a bit... sad. A son of Tarturus?

"Fine."

"If you want, we can, you know, go together." Oh Gods, what do I say? I dint really want to travel with him, but I can't really turn him down...

"Are you going to camp half blood?"

"Yes."

"I doubt think they have a Tarturus cabin, just saying."

"I doubt they worship Hades either. But I need to be safe, Just like you, just like any other half blood. Please...?"

"Well... I guess. We can travel together then. But don't hurt me, don't turn on me."

"You don't have to worry." By the looks of him, he's telling the truth, but I can't help worrying.

"So... we should get going."

"Yes, we should. Lets go." He starts to walk at a very fast pace and I follow, like a dog.

I just hope people won't associate me with Tarturus Now. I mean, the guy seems fine and all, but he IS Stil a child of Tarturus...

"I can tell what you're thinking. I tell you what, once were at the gates, we can separate, pretend we never knew eachother." I feel a bit better, yet I'm super disturbed that he can read my mind. So yeah, welcome to my current world.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I hope it was still good. What do you think of Ace and Matthew starting the journey together? Only one more pair oeft, then I'll squish them into bigger grouos. Which means the story will get moving way faster! Please please please please please PLEASE review!**

**Opinion question- Chocolate or vanilla?**

**Trivia question- What is the meaning of life? I'm just kidding guys, don't worry! What does Peeta do in his training session?**

**Again, please review. Bye!**


	16. Hagan and Ryan

Hagan Reeds POV

It a been a very interesting day for me. I've been walking all day, other than a quick ride I hitched with a fisherman going home from work, and I just feel like I'm being... watched. There's this guy who's literally been on my trail ALL DAY, but strangely, I have a feeling it's just a total coincidence. I want to go talk to him, but I'm kind of nervous. Oh, to heck with it, I'll just go see what's up. I've got weapons if it's necessary. I walk over to where he's standing,

"Errrrr... hi. You realize touchscreen following me all day?" He raises his eyebrows.

"What, you think I just happened to be trailing you? Of course I'm following you. Bbecauseim pretty confused on directions, and I'm 99.9% sure that you're a halfblood too."

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"Ryan. Ryan Blaze. I'm son of Khione. Sadly. I'm guessing you're... Hephaesteus...? Or Hermes...?"

"No, Nike."

"Cool. Are you going to camp? Because if you're not, I've totally wasted a day."

"I am. How did you know?"

"Oh, come on, look at you. You look about twelve, homeless, and you have weapons. Of course you're a halfblood."

"I'm not twelve, I'm thirteen." He groans.

"Whatever." This guy doesn't seem super friendly, but them again, it seems like somethings bothering him.

"You got in a fight with someone today didn't you."

"Oh, so we're both good at reading people. Yeah, I did. With my mom. Khione."

"Why?"

"She just popped up after 17 years and said 'Oh, about time you went to camp'. And she killed my entire family when I was just a kid. Yeah, we don't have a very good track record."

"Oh... I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, I've just got to survive. To avenge them. Khione says she did it to help me, but I doubt it." He scopes and little flakes of ice randomly fly at my face.

"Gwahhh! What was that for?"

"Sorry, I just kind of do it when I'm mad. But silly me, I'm being rude. You know all about my personal life and I doubt even know you're name..." he looks at me expectantly.

"I'm Hagan Reeds. Nice to meet you. So... want to head to camp together?" Maybe being nice to him will make him be nicer all together.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't say it otherwise."

"Okay, sure." He looks really suprised.

"Lets get going then. It was freaking me out when you were shadowing me, so this'll be better anyway." We start walking, me leading, him following. Okay, now I have a partially rabid beast on my hands. Just kidding, he actually seems pretty cool.

Well see, I guess.

**Okay, sorry that was so incredibly short. At least it's up now, right?! Im so sorry for my little hiatus, we were on holiday and I was off on vacation. Anyhow, now we're dont with twosomes! So, the groups are going to merge! In other words, we're finally going to get to the real action. And I get to write a few precious depressing death scenes (oh, cone on, I DID say that some would die! But not many, I promise.) Anyhow, this is super exciting. Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! **

**Opinion question- Who's your favourite character in the story? **

**Trivia Question- Who wrote the Narnia series?**

**Alright, bye! And PLEASE REVIEW!**

**hhungergamesareamazing5516**


	17. The first four merge

Selene Harkness POV

"Selene, wake up!" Someone jabs my shoulder and I grudgingly open my eyes. Zayden is standing above me holding our packs. "Bus is gonna be here any minute."

"Oh, right." I yawn and rum my fingers through my now-scraggly hair. Oh well, the bus bus driver won't care how I look as long as I have money. Zayden has this annoying habit of twiddling his thumbs and it bugs me. Why am I getting so distracted? Ergh, it's so annoying. He has such gorgeous, brown hair, and... no, I can't get a crush on a random eighteen year old halfblood I met yesterday. No sir-eee. But I Cantrell it, he's so... oh forget it. I looks at the bus schedule. Yeah, it'll be here any minute. So according to the price board... we can actually get there with the money I have! This will be easier than I thought. I stand up and walk over to Zayden, who's staring at something. I look where he's pointing. Two girls, one tall, and now pretty young looking,are walking towards us. The older one has curly brown hair and a fedora, and the younger one has two brown pigtails and is wearing all flowery clothes.

"They're just people, watch a looking at?"

"No, don't LOOK, but LISTEN!" I listen to what they're saying. They're running towards us, pointing to our stuff. The older girl looks suprised.

"More halfbloods?"

"What? How did you..." the little girl smiles.

"She can just tell. I'm Natalie, that's Victoria. Were going to camp half blood. She's going to help us." Victoria nods.

"Bit of a long story. What are your names?"

"I'm Selene Harkness. Daughter of Hermes. And this is Zayden, on of Hephaesteus. So, you're going too?" I look at the bus prices. "Okay, well, we can get halfway on the bus for all four of us." Victoria looks taken aback.

"You've got bus money?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, great." She looks excited. I'm pretty sure Natalie reminds Zayden of someone, because he's looking at really sadly. The bus pulls up ans I nod towards it.

"Well, are we going or not? We've got halfway tickets, all of us. Well have to walk the rest of the way. We trundle onto the bus and I pay the bu driver. Then we double up in the seats, me with Zayden, Victoria with Natalie.

"So guys, just so you know, I'm kind of from the future, and I'm going to get you to camp half blood." Victoria says. I don't know what to say, so I stay silent as the bus pulls away. I can see Zayden staring out the window, but his head is blocking whatever he's looking at. After a few minutes of driving he says

"There were three old ladies, cutting some string. They were watching me. I've read enough to know what that means. Guys, I'm going to die."

**Yes, I did have to end it like that. Hahaha! Suspense... so, you got twi chapters tonight! Yay! So, how do you like how this is going? The first four have bavded together, and are on a bus. One of them is doomed to die (hey, you can't be positive it's Zayden! He was just the only one obsevent enough to notice. It could be amy of them...) Please review! Now your reviews really count. If you don't review, I might just murder your kid! Just kidding, I wouldnt do that... anyway, please review!**

**Opinion question- cats or dogs?**

**Trivia question- what are Ron Weasly's twin brothers named?**


	18. Lydia and Avaline again

Lydia Aquillo Ramirez POV

Xavin has been nothing but a nag all day to me, but Ava's really hit it off with him, which is good. Its kinda funny, even this morning all I thought about was myself and how I looked. Somehow, today's has already changed me. I mean, other people matter too. Anyhow, Xavin's been leading the way, and we've followed, sometimes hopping on his horse back for fun. I was really confined that we weren't getting stares, I mean, riding on a centaur, but Ava explained that there's some mist stuff that does it.

"So..." Avaline says "you guys tired?"

"Yeah, a bit." I say.

"Are you kidding? My energy is soaring!" Xavin announces enthusiastically.

"Mines hanging out with the slugs on the ground."

"You half bloods tire way to easily! We've still got, like, ten minutes till it gets dark!" I raise my eyebrows.

"Ten minutes?"

"Yeah, well, the suns starting to set, so..." Avaline cuts in.

"Should we settle down for the night or keep going?"

"The monsters are everywhere around here. I vote we continue on."

"Yeah, oka-"

"Hello, dears." A quiet, gracefully voice says. We all spin around and search for the source of the voice at the same time. A tall, pale skinned lady walks from, well, nowhere. She just appears. She looks young, with brunette hair and blue eyes. "Were going on a little trip." I suddenly feel spur dizzy and grab for Avaline as we seem to fall into nothingness.

But I guess it isn't nothingness, because smack! We landed on a bridge. I'm pretty sure it's the golden arch, but it's completely empty except for me, Avaline, and the lady.

"Where's Xavin?"

"Oh, he would have spoiled your little trip here. Let me introduce myself. My name is Gwezyn." Little fangs, like vampire fangs, protrude from her mouth. Why didn't I notice that before? Though Avaline's older than me, she's clutching my hand with fear. "I've taken you here because you two get to make a little decision! You see, my order is to kill ONE half blood. There's two of you. So one of you gets to live, and the other must die. Whichever lives will go back to Xavin, and I'll leave you alone."

"What? We're not going to let ourselves die!" Avaline says, her voice wavering.

"Oh, you're not, are you? Well, here's my little proposal." She grins evilly "one of you has to kill yourself in the next three minutes. If not, I'll kill you both instantly. Think carefully. One of you could live." Then she smugly steps away. I stare at Avaline and she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it. I don't want you to do it either." She looks down the railing, far below where one of us, if not both, will set our deaths." Should we jump together?" She looks terrified. Suddenly I feel as if I, in my thirteen years, am far older than her. I need to make a decision, and I have to do what's eight. I feel queasy and sad.

"No, no, one of us can live, We can't waste that hope. I... I... I'll jump. I'll go. Then you will get to camp half blood, and you'll be okay." I can't believe what I'm saying. Just a day ago I was that girly, stupid kid packing her suitcases and applying her makeup. Now I'm volunteering to die fir my new best friend.

"I could never live with that. If one of us goes, so should the other."

"No, I can't let you die! If I jump and you get to camp, then you'll be able to keep living. That's how it need to be. I don't want to die, I love living, life is a wonderful thing. But I can't let you die either, and if we both die that's two wasted lives instead of one, So I MUST die."

"No..." She chokes back a sob.

"I'm waiting!" Gwezyn says. I stare at Avaline for moment. We are deathly silent. Then I quietly start to song, a song I'm just making up, just to help her. I evangelize I'm going to die. Why...?

"The sun will rise, the grass will grow, the clouds will drift, the wind will blow, the leaves will fall, The spring will cease, the flowers will die, and so must I..." this can't be happening! I can't believe this! It all happened so fast, one moment we were happily walking with Xavin, the next we had to make a life and death decision. Avaline hugs me and quietly whispers

"I'm so, so sorry. And... thanks. I'll never forget, I swear. I won't forget you, ans I won't forget what housewarming for me." I slowly pull away and walk to the railing, staring down below. I crawl up over the bars and stand on the tiny ledge separating me from Avaline and my death. I close my eyes, and I hear Avaline shrieking and starting to cry as I jump. My hair flies behind me in the wind as I fall. My heart must be stopping because everything is fading to white. All I can feel is that wind as I fly down into the water below. Avaline is going to live, Avaline is going to...

**:'( **

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry. I desoerately needed a death scene, come on... but I feel really guilty. Did you think this was sad? I've gotten some practice with my hg stories. Anyhow, the sincerest of apologies to Drake Son of Hephaestus for killing off one of his characters very fiest. On the bright side: at least Avaline didn't follow through with the whole both jump thing...and, very few characters will die. I mean, AT LEAST half will live, most likely more. So, if you review (review!) Tell me what you think of the first death. Sad enough? I mean, keep in mind that she's thirteen... which makes it that much sadder. PLEASE REVIEW! Again, sorry Drake Son of Hephaestus that I killed her first... don't hate me...**

**Opinion question- Was Lydia's death sad enough?**

**Trivia question- What is Piper's dad named?**


	19. Memorials and Tears

Avaline Donaldson POV

I shriek and sob as Lydia hurls herself off the bridge. I sink down onto my knees and weep as I hear a faint crack and a splash somewhere far below. I am a coward. My thirteen year old friend just hurls herself off the golden gate bridge so that I could live. I didn't even bring up jumping myself. Not once. I didn't really even try to stop her. I shaking look down over the railing. Far below, I can see a ripple, and a lone sandal floating on the water. Somewhere far below her lifeless body lies in the murky water. She died for me. I feel dizzy again and I know that the monster us keeping her promise and transporting me back to Xavin. What will he say? He'll know I'm a coward. My one condolence is that I know Lydia, sweet, brave Lydia, will go to Elysium. She died a hero, and so she will live on with the heros. That's more than I'll ever be able to say. I realize my eyes are clenched shut and I slowly open them. Xavin is staring from my tear streaked face to the empty space next to me.

"What happened?"

"I constant to talk. I don't want to tell him what happenes. But I know that he's the only one in the world right now who can help me, so I begin to tell him. I tell him about Gwevyne, how one of us had to die. I tell him how I said We should both, and Lydia said I should live, and she would jump. I tell him how she sang one last little song before she jumped. I sing it to him, my voice cracking.

"The sun will rise, the grass will grow, the clouds will drift, the wind will blow, the leaves will fall, The spring will cease, the flowers will die, and so must I." Then I jyst stand there crying. His eyes well up with tears but he says nothing. Then, he pulls something from his saddle bag. I'm not sure what it is. Then I realize it's a gold drachma. He makes am iris message and talks to some half goat/half guys for a few minutes. Then we wait. I don't know what we're waiting for, but I think it's to memorialize her. I can't stop thinking how it should have been me. Finally, three hakf goats, I guess satyrs, arrive. They silently play something on reed pipes and as they play a huge field of aqua coloured flowers spreads around us. They grow up from the ground in beauty. Aqua. Lydia Aquillo Ramirez. They're like her middle name. It makes me sob again, But she's at peace now, I suppose. My brave, beautiful thirteen year old friend can rest in peace. A field of flowers, symbolic of her words. The flowers will die, and so must I. Now the flowers will live, and she will, maybe, be given new life on this planet if she chooses. She won't remember anything. She'll be a totally new person, different, but somehow the same. Because, if she chooses to live again, She will still be brave, and courageous. She will still be Lydia. And I think I'll known if someday I see a new girl or boy, and they're brave, just like her. My tears fall among the flowers, watering their new life. Goodbye Lydia, rest in peace. Goodbye... and come back.

**Alright guys, I have somefhing to break to you. Okay, so, I hatched up this idea as soon as I got two characters: Lydia and Victoria. They were both very brave, and smart, and actually pretty alike. So guess what?! Avaline is going to meet Lydia again, and she IS going to know. Especially once a plot twist that hasn't happened yet happens (Im not telling you now..) What I'm saying is, Victoria is Lydia's reincarnated self, from ten years in the future. I mean, theyre totally different people, but they both have this bravery... Lydias bravery. So yeah, that should clear up some future stuff.**

**I'm putting a poll on my profile! I'm definately doing a sequal, but I need your opinions on what plotline I sould use. I have a few chouces, you choose the best. Anyway, I'd love if you went and filled it out, so please, help me out. Though the sequal is far away, I'm hoping to gather a lot ofB-) otes so I'm ready when the time comes. No worries, this isnt even close to done! So, how are you liking this? Do you think its a good syoc?**

**Opinion question- which character on the bus do you think is going to die? (Hint: Viccie is temporarily immortal...)**

**Trivia question- what colour is the cover of the book Catching Fire? **


	20. Elysium?

Lydia's POV

Plummeting to my death, I could already picture my gravestone.

R.I.P. Lydia Ramirez

1996-2009

Sister, daughter, mother (Don't ask),

father (Definitely don't ask),

Brother, and nephew. (I have a weird life...)

For one second, all I saw was white. Then I could see what looked like... Wait, am I in hell?

"Get up girly girl!" I heard someone shout.

I looked up and saw a pale man wearing a black cloak. "Who are you?" I screamed as he took of the hood, revealing a brown weathered skull radiating with black energy.

"Child, fear not, I am Charon, ferryman of the river Styx."

"Oh," I said uneasily. "Hi Karen!"

"My name is not Karen young godling, do you need me to spell it out for you?"

He made his words loud and choppy, spit flying out at every sound. Which is weird, considering that most skeletons can't spit.

"Kuh-air-on! Charon! C-H-A-R-O-N!"

"OK Kuhairon."

He glared. "Would you rather take EZ death or the normal way?"

"The normal way please."

"Got any money?"

"Um... Sure?" I replied.

He held open his right hand. "But, this is my shopping money!"

"If you want to get across, give me some money."

"Okay," I said. "Rhinestones, diamonds, jewels, or cash."

I took a thick wad of twenty dollar bills out of my pocket. "Here." I said firmly.

He burnt the green paper in his hand. "I only except drachmas."

"Drokmuhs?"

"Drachmas. The currency of the gods."

"Oh, those coins Xavin gave me?"

"Who is this Xavin you speak of?"

"You know, half-horse half-human hybrid."

"A centaur?" he asked in a loud voice. "If so, give me those coins."

I took out the golden coins and gave them to Karen. He pointed to the boat thing. I got in it and he paddled across the black river. "This boat is weirdly empty." I said, slowing my words as I looked at my transparent skin.

"Yes, it's normally full."

As we made it to the two lines I chose the way with a big jumble of ghosts. This going to be a long night. Wait, how much time has passed.

(***)

As I finally passed (It was like a month later), I walked up this ginormous Greek looking building.

I walked inside and sat. Three men were sitting at golden thrones, one looking not that older than me. The young one in the middle stared at me. "I vote Asphodel for her selfless act, but also because her selfish attitude."

"I vote punishment." the right one boomed.

"I vote punishment too, Mr. di Angelo."

"So it is. Lydia Aquillo Ramirez, I, Nico di Angelo, ghost king, damn you to eternal punishment!"

What? I just jumped off a bridge to save my friend! Why are they punishing me?!

He was about hit his hammer thingy when a piercing voice spoke up. "I object to your conclusion."

"Askilyoxus, haven't we told you enough times that you can't object to random trials?"

"But, this isn't random. Doesn't my sister deserve Elysium? Maybe even rebirth?"

"Okay, Mr. Ramirez, we will give her a year in Elysium and then she shall gain rebirth."

I smiled, even though I'm uncertain what Elysium and Asphodel are. I shouted up to the heavens, where my supposed father and his wife, my adoptive sister's mother lived. "Thank you Hephaestus and Aphrodite!" Hah, me and Emma are step-sisters.

I walked to a large gate. It was golden and covered with millions of precious jewels.

I laughed. I noticed something, I had a brother. "I hope Emma won't be that sad, that I sent you to Elysium." Drake said behind me as the gate opened

The weird Greek dude dress he was wearing changed. He was now wearing an orange t-shirt with a pegasus on it. He said, "Sorry you didn't make it to camp, but, Avaline and Xavin are praying."

"They are?"

My life sucks. I just met my twin brother, I've saw him at the house a few months ago with two other boys, his friends Daniel and Drake.

He nodded. He grabbed me by the shoulders. He was strangely taller than me, with a darker tan, and turquoise eyes like stilettos (color/knife)

"Lydia, when you go in there, you will forget about everything. We might as well catch up while we can."

He pulled an iPhone 5 out of his pocket, the same color as mine, gold.

He was calling someone. When they answered the phone, his eyes turned a misty shade of gray. "Decus Regina venietis."

Out of nowhere, Emma appeared in a swirl of gray. She glanced at him then to me. "Lydia!"

She ran to me and gave me a hug.

"Wait, Lydia, before you go, let me do something."

He opened my palm. He said some word in a language that sounded fake. "Ava aka roma to lita akilla."

A mark appeared in my hand. Wonder what it means. "It means infinity. It will follow you in your lives. Just say these words and you will summon me. Or Victoria, depending on which life you're in...

**Yay! So cheerful, right! Thanks so much to Drake son of Hephaesteus for guest writing this chapter! Its really good. So, please review this! I'm momentarily done with all my Lydia stuff and I'll go merge the others, including Xavin and Avaline. Oh, Im actually putting up the poll now, so please go vote! Remember to review.**

**Opinion question- Who is your favourite character?**

**Trivia question- Errr... I need to come up with more of these. For now, what is the name of the actress who played Christina in Divergent?**


	21. Points

Hi guys! Sorry for the break, I'm having a bit of a writer's block right now. Don't worry, it'll pass. Anyway, I had a cool idea that I'm going to use in this story! So, it's kind of a sponsor system... you get 1 point for each review (count up the ones you've left in the past. I guarantee that some of you will be surprised at the amount of reviews), and you can purchase an item for any of the characters (excluding Xavin). The item and price list is below. These gifts will be from their godly parent.

...random stuff...

5 gold drachmas- 3 points

Two bus tickets- 7 points

$30- 3 points (tell me what they'll do with it.)

Two sandwiches with juice- 4 points

Random food item of your choice- 4 points

Definite survival- 30 points (this is an incentive to review...)

Water bottle- 3 points

Body armor- 10 points

Bow- 10 points

5 arrows- 5 points

Knives- 8 points

Sleeping bag- 8 points

...cool stuff...

2 hour invisibility liquid- 15 points

Fly for a day liquid- 20 points

Healing potion (heals anything except death)- 25 points

More to come

Just send me this form...

Name of half blood you're sponsoring:

Current # of points:

Item(s) for half blood:

Cost of item(s):

Pointa left after purchase:

Other:

Hurry and order items now. I'm going to be mean and only have limited quantities of items. Maybe two of each, but four random food items...

So hurry, order! And review! And count your previous reviews!

Note: so,e of you are going to be incredibly happy about this, and some of you will with pissed. Deal with it.


End file.
